Pucker
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A small talk between Clare and Declan lead to Clare realizing all along her feelings for Eli. When Eli stays home from vacation and sees them together, how will he react? Please Review.


I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

"I'm sorry Clare, but I have to get home. Call me tonight and we can talk more. I missed you a lot." Ali said as she got up from her seat at the Dot and walked over to hug her new-old best friend.

When Ali was gone, Clare starred out the window at the dark clouds. Snow was just starting to fall and the restaurant was starting to empty a little. Maybe twenty minutes had passed before Clare felt someone stare at her. She looked up from her table and saw a rather familiar face.

"Oh my god! Declan!" she said hopping out of her chair to hug her old friend. Declan smiled wide and slightly picked Clare up as the two embraced in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she said finally after they both let go. He smiled and said,

"I am here to help Fiona and Holly J pack up, but when I was walking to the condo, I saw this pretty auburn haired girl starring off into space in here. I knew I just had to come in and say hello." Clare blushed and said,

"I missed you a lot Declan."

"I missed you too. No one is quite as cute as you at Yale." Clare always had a major crush on Declan, but she never knew the feeling was mutual.

"How is that going anyway?"

"Really well, I'm getting straight A's. Even Holly J and I have managed to remain friends after our break up." Declan explained.

"I'm so glad for you. I wish we could've kept in contact since you left Degrassi." Declan smiled and reached across the table to hold her hand. They both smiled and he said,

"I hope we can keep in contact now." He pulled out a crumpled receipt from his pocket and wrote down his new phone number for her. She smiled and blushed a little.

"I will call you." He nodded in response and said,

"So is little prop master Clare-bear dating anyone?"

"I really don't know." She answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused as to what Clare was saying.

"I was dating this Eli guy, and he and I broke up. I started dating someone else and then we had a pretty bad break up. After everything was said and done, at the Frostival I ended up kissing Eli. He helped me when I was desperate, and it truthfully stirred up old feelings." She said slightly confused about the situation herself.

"Clare, it sounds like to me that you love him." Clare felt her cheeks redden as she turned her gaze away from Declan.

"I just don't know. I mean he dated this girl for a while after we broke up, and every time I saw them together I wanted to claw her eyes out." Declan flashed her a toothy grin and said,

"Oh man, you were jealous because you are in love with him." Clare smiled a little and said,

"When I kisses him at the Frostival I felt a spark, my heart skipped a beat, and it was like the first time we kissed. _It was magical_." Clare felt herself get lost in thought as Declan gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You need to tell him how you feel. Now." Clare shook her head and said,

"I can't, he's on vacation with his parents for the holidays. He won't be back for two whole weeks." Suddenly Clare felt sad again.

"Does this boy happen to have black hair and bright green eyes?" Clare looked at Declan with a questioning stare and nodded slightly. He chuckled and pointed out the window at the black haired boy starring at them through the frosty window. He had a sad look on his face, and turned around when he noticed Clare looking at him. She shot out of her seat and shouted a goodbye to Declan as she bolted out the door. He chuckled and yelled,

"Go get 'em!"

"Eli!" Clare ran as fast as she could towards Eli. He turned the corner and tried to get away. Clare finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around, his head hung low.

"Eli, why did you run away like that?" She asked. He put his head up and it was obvious tears were in his eyes. Clare wiped them away with the pad of her thumb and leaned up to kiss him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going on vacation?"

"I decided to stay behind. I couldn't take the chance of losing you again. I guess I was too late." He moved to walk away again, and Clare said in a whisper,

"Declan is an old friend. He and I aren't together." Eli turned around and said,

"Can we go talk; on our bench?" Clare nodded and smiled. The two grabbed each other's hands and walked towards the bench they both grew fond of.

* * *

**Well this is the ending. If you like, review and I might think about adding another chapter or two, all depending on demand. I love Declan, so I thought, why the hell not! Love you guys, please review.**


End file.
